Kizuato
by Kazekage-Hime
Summary: When an old acquaintance arrives with one of her students Kakashi must make a choice, but when one is veiled in neverending lies, it becomes hard to see the right path...
1. Trouble

**Kuroyami Chronicles**

_Kizuato_

(Scar)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Trouble**

I dwell with a strangely aching heart  
In that vanished abode there far apart  
On that disused and forgotten road

Robert Frost "Ghost House."

XOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX

_Dark eyes full of wishful thinking watched the horizon as splashes of color streaked across the top of the trees to the west. Not _**his**_ eyes, _**hers**_. He stepped from the shadows of the doorway, revealing his presence. For a moment there was silence as the twilight time stole upon the land. He waited patiently for the conversation that would inevitably follow. Finally, he heard the softly spoken words…_

"_Have you ever wanted something so bad that just the thought of not having it was unbearable?"_

_The girl turned, and for once she showed courage enough to meet his gaze. Since they had been in her village, living in her home, she had only talked to him in a hushed sort of tone, always averting her eyes to the ground, or raising them to the sky as if in awe of the blue expanse. Her sudden boldness almost surprised him, but he didn't show it._

_Instead he answered. "Yes. There was something once."_

"_What was it?" She inquired, drawing her legs beneath her, switching her full attention on him._

_He felt uncomfortable. He hated to talk about himself, about anything in his past. It was really nobody's business, but it would be rude to say something like that to this girl who had only showed him kindness and compassion. She had even dressed the wound that still ached across his arm. Still - -_

"_It wouldn't interest you." He answered, hoping that she would drop the subject and take his word for it._

"_How do you know until you tell me?" Her lips curved up gently into a soft smile, her eyes even softer, hopeful._

"_Trust me." He said. "Why don't you tell me what it is that you want?"_

_She looked down, the smile not quite disappearing, but not quite as strong as it was before. "It wouldn't interest you." She retorted._

"_Touché." He sighed. "Its getting dark, and if we're just going to shoot each other down we might as well go inside to do it." He smiled a smile of his own. She nodded and he reached down a gloved hand to help her to her feet. As he pulled her up she fell against him, her palms spread over his chest to steady herself. _

_Her eyes darkened with nervousness, unsure about this closeness. She was young, some would have said too young to acknowledge a reason for this to be awkward, but he didn't. She was much more mature than her village considered her. Of course, that was because she hid her intelligence, her true nature, from them behind her smiles and childish antics._

_He had seen through her right away._

_Worst thing was, she had realized that._

"_I'm sorry." She apologized._

"_That's okay. Everybody falls sometimes."_

"_Well, then I guess I'm lucky to have someone like you to stop me from falling on my face." Her prize-winning smile was back again, but this time there was a touch of something else. It wasn't dangerous, but he didn't welcome it either._

_Without another word she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his for just a moment. It was quick, nothing more than just a friendly gesture; however, it left him feeling even more uncomfortable. "Thanks." She added._

"_For?"_

_A sudden, sharp pain shot through his stomach. Instinctively he shoved her away, lowering his eyes to the now bleeding injury in his abdomen. Tentatively his placed his hands against the wound, and when he pulled them away his fingers were covered in crimson. "Why?" Barely a whisper. He looked up. This time he repeated his question louder. "Why?"_

Kakashi's eyes snapped open, his hands flying to his stomach to check for a stab-wound that wasn't there. His gaze swept around the room, nearly expecting to see a specter hovering there, but again there was nothing. With a deep sigh he sat up. He leaned his head against one hand and closed his eyes. _Damned nightmare._ He'd had the same dream for the past three nights. It had evolved and continued each night, but it was always the same theme. Betrayal.

"Master Kakashi?" A voice inquired from outside the door. It was Honsuzu, the owner of the establishment, and the latest client of Team 7. She was a very sweet woman. She worried a lot, especially about the four Ninjas that were supposed to be protecting her and her hotel from the Highwaymen who'd been periodically robbing the place and wreaking havoc across the surrounding countryside. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." He answered. It was a lie. He didn't know _how_ he felt. Confused maybe.

The door opened and the woman stepped inside. "I hope I'm not intruding, but I was so concerned. It sounded like you were having a nightmare." She was wringing her hands in front of her.

"I was, but I'm fine now." He admitted. She knew something was wrong, he might as well fess up to the minimum. Lying about _that_ would do nothing but insult her intelligence.

"Which kind was it, memories or imagination?"

"Memories mixed with madness. Someone I once knew." He answered quietly, directing his gaze out the window to the bright moon.

"Then I'll ask nothing more about it." Honsuzu said, respecting his privacy. "Unless of course you want to talk."

"There's no reason to impose on you."

"It's not imposing."

There was silence for a few minutes before he said, "I just don't understand. What causes one to dream of someone they haven't seen in years?"

"Maybe that person is thinking about you. My father always told me that when you dreamt about someone, or suddenly began thinking about that person for no reason, that they were thinking of you." The manager offered.

"That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because this person is dead." He said flatly. He was quite certain in that statement.

"I'm sorry." Honsuzu replied, her hand fluttering to her mouth. She apparently felt like she had inadvertently struck a subject she shouldn't have.

"I'm not." And he said nothing more of the dream.

OOO

_**Elsewhere…**_

The past is like a ghost. It haunts our steps as we move through life, and like an angry wraith refuses to let go until it is faced and avenged. The past lives inside like a possessing spirit, sometimes enriching, sometimes poisoning our souls. No one knew this more than Kuroyami Shiori. Her past was a roadmap of scars and still-bleeding wounds; most created from her own mistakes and inexperience.

For a long time she had managed to ignore those failures, no matter how painful, and continue to walk on. Unfortunately the path in which she'd built herself had began to crumble, and although she wasn't ready to turn back and face her tormenting spirits she would have to. The mere thought of being face to face with her greatest mistake ever was enough to bring the old despair back to the surface.

"Sensei?"

Shiori closed the book she'd been staring at for the past hour and raised her violet eyes to the figure in the doorway. "Yes, Yukiku?" She inquired, the worry immediately melting from her face and replacing itself with her usual jovial façade.

Miyuki Yukiku was her first, and most surprising, student. At thirteen she was the oldest of Shiori's two charges; however, it was easy to forget her young age. Yukiku was very quiet, but could be very outgoing if you could pull it out of her. Mostly, she trained. "I'm worried about Kamui." She said.

Shiori had never wanted to be an instructor, in fact she'd wanted to move away from anything Shinobi related, but after meeting Yukiku she'd realized that even as she tried to run, she couldn't hide from all that she had once been or desired to be. Yet, the biggest factor in her aversion to teaching lay not in the teachings themselves but in the responsibility. It was that kind of responsibility that had led her to her momentous decision to turn back to her past.

"Me, too." Shiori replied softly. "Me, too."

"We're leaving here tomorrow, aren't we?" Yukiku inquired.

"Yes." Shiori answered.

"What if Kamui shows up looking for us and we've gone?" Yukiku asked uncertainly.

"He won't." Shiori said. She couldn't bring herself to tell Yukiku why she was sure of this fact.

For a moment Yukiku looked like she was going to question her teacher's words, but decided against it. "All right, then." She agreed. "We'll leave at dawn?"

"No, midnight."

"Midnight? Why so early?" Yukiku cried. "What aren't you telling me? What about Kamui?"

"Yukiku! I'm not keeping anything from you. Stop being ridiculous. Do I need a reason for the things I do?" Shiori asked. "Don't worry about it. As for Kamui, I'll leave a note with the proprietor of this place. That way if he comes here then he'll know where to go next. Happy?"

"Oh, yes, my heart swells with joy." Sarcasm was a living entity. "I'll get ready. You hungry?"

"Famished. I've got to do something first. I'll meet you downstairs in the dining room."

"Alright." She smiled and turned to leave. "But don't take too long or I'll eat your share, too, _alright_?"

"Oh, woe is me. You'd let me starve?" She blinked innocently at the younger girl then grinned.

Her own reply was an impish smirk. "Well, it's the least I can do for you, Sensei. After all you've done for me I at least owe you that much."

"How lucky I am then. Be on your way."

"Fine. Fine." She bowed to her sensei and long time friend. "But, seriously, don't take too long." She left the room quietly and headed downstairs.

Once her student was gone Shiori pulled her traveling bag to her side. After listening for one short moment to make sure she was really alone she dug through its contents and retrieved two items. The first was a clear crystal on a string, the second was a map. She spread the map out on the floor and concentrated as she held the crystal above it.

Soon the crystal seemed drawn to one point, landing on a dot in the upper corner. It was a city about fifty to sixty miles away. It was a long distance, but if her crystal was right about who was there, worth the journey... With a satisfied smile she packed up her things once again and departed.

OOO

_**A Couple Days Later…**_

"This is boring!"

The pristine silence of the morning was broken by the sharp and distinct sound of a whining boy. Uzumaki Naruto. Without a word Master Kakashi turned and directed his attention to the young man. Naruto's statement was true, however…

"Naruto." Kakashi barked. "Our task is not to state the obvious, but to protect this stretch of countryside from Erimori's marauders. Now, if you don't mind: do your job." The last three words were punctuated to emphasize the order. Not even waiting to see the boy-ninja's reaction, the older Shinobi quickened his pace and walked ahead.

"Sheesh!" Naruto said, "what's his problem?"

The three students fell back a little.

"He was up all night." Sakura replied, annoyed at Naruto's denseness. Obviously something was wrong, and that something was bothering their teacher. She just wished he'd tell them what it was. Dark circles had appeared under his eyes, and he had become so pale over the last week. It seemed something was draining the energy right out of him.

"Again!" Naruto groaned.

"That's what she said, stupid." Sasuke bit at him.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, raising his fists at the thirteen year old, "I'm not stupid, you're the one-"

"ENOUGH!" Kakashi spun around, but at the same moment that word left his lips another sound zinged through the air. He turned his head to look at a tree on the side of the road. Stuck there in the bark was a bolt from a crossbow, and hanging from it was the sign of Erimori, gangster, white-collar thief, and winner of more bastard of the year awards than anyone could count. His gangs of hoodlums were just as bad, and even more ruthless.

"Watch out!"

The four Shinobi immediately took a defensive position, forming a semi-circular pattern. Their eyes roamed the surrounding area, but it was almost pointless. The archer who left the bolt quivering in the tree's trunk rose up in the skyline, making himself easily visible.

"Careful," warned Kakashi. His students all nodded slightly, keeping their movements to a minimal. "This is most likely a trap, so stay on guard." Again the three nodded.

As the marksman made his way down the hill, a small commotion, barely visible, occurred in the forest around them. Indeed, it was a trap. Five grinning bandits, most of them missing teeth and sporting their fair share of scars, emerged from the woods. Weapons were in plain sight; swords, chains, and shurikens. And all of the Shinobi kept the archer in mind. He would need to be taken care of first.

"Leave the farthest to me," came Kakashi's soft command. "The rest of you know what to do. Try to leave one of them alive. Maybe we can get some information out of him."

"Right!" Naruto broke into a wicked grin as he prepared to create doppelgangers of himself. "Piece of cake."

In a flurry of movement Kakashi was gone, vanishing in a cloud of dust. Angered the bandits rushed the children. Their last mistake. Sasuke withdrew a shuriken from his pouch and successfully knocked off the first bandit, the point burying itself deep into the highwayman's throat. Naruto, successfully creating three copies of himself, moved in on the farthest bandit in the rear. As one copy tripped the bandit the other two moved in with powerful kicks that crushed the man's head. Sakura had already moved inside the guard of one man, gutting him cleanly with a single strike.

Kakashi watched as the three worked together to bring down one of the last two bandits and had to smile. They were learning what teamwork truly was. As they approached the final bandit, the man now showing signs of fear, an arrow embedded itself into the man's forehead, neatly ending the man's life. Expecting a second wave of bandits, Kakashi made his way back to his students with all due haste.

OOO

Kuroyami Shiori couldn't help herself as she instinctively raised her bow and fitted it with an arrow from the quiver on her back. Without hesitation she drew back the string then let it fly, hitting the last guy straight in the head. He went down like a rock.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" asked Yukiku.

Shiori lowered her bow and sighed with a slight shake of her head. "I don't know, but at least it's taken care of. Come." Clicking to her horse the two of them started down the knoll to meet with the four Shinobi who watched them curiously. She could feel the nervousness welling up inside of her. So many years had past, and now only a few yards separated her from her past.

OOO

Kakashi raised his gaze to the top of the nearby hill just in time to see two darkly-clad figures on horseback start their way down. He frowned as he saw that one of them carried a bow, the same bow that launched the arrow that had killed the bandit now at his feet. _Damn. _Now they were never going to get any information.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked, biting her lip worriedly.

"Do you think its more of Erimori's goons?" Naruto wondered, the excitement still present in his voice from the adrenaline that was coursing through him from the fight.

"No." Kakashi said, never taking his eyes off the two figures. "Stay here." He stepped toward them as they halted just feet away. They were both wearing cloaks with hoods and masks across the face, indicating that they, too, were some kind of Ninja. He got the distinct impression that, unlike Kakashi and team 7, these two were not quite accepted.

The first was small, an apprentice, perhaps. The second, if she - - for this person looked too slender to be a he - - had been standing on the ground would have probably been a half foot shorter than Kakashi. "Who are you? What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"Is that anyway to greet an old acquaintance?"

That voice…

He knew that voice from somewhere. It tickled at the back of his mind, made him feel extremely uncomfortable and uncertain. He knew exactly who this was, but how? It wasn't possible, it couldn't… Ridiculous. Yet, as the taller figure revealed herself, pushing the hood from her head and yanking the mask from her face, he was struck with the impossible.

"_You_!"

* * *

This is a story I've posted before, but didn't like. I took it down, but I'm putting it back up now. It was originally a story that I was writing with a friend of mine whose screen-name on here is Damitra. But she's forgotten about it and so I shall continue without her. I have another chapter complete, but I'll wait to see how Chapter 1 is taken before posting chapter 2. 

-Kazekage

P.S. And for those of you who are reading my Sphinx story, no worries, I will be writing another chapter, soon, but I've got two papers in my classes due so it won't be for a little while. Have patience. Thank you for the support.


	2. Ghosts

**Chapter 2**

**Ghosts**

There, the eyes are

Sunlight on a broken column

There, is a tree swinging

And voices are

In the wind's singing

More distant and solemn

Than a fading star.

T.S. Elliot, "The Hollow Men"

XOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX

"_You_!"

Kakashi watched as the woman climbed down from her horse to stand before him. She was younger, five years younger than him to be exact, with glimmering golden eyes and sky blue hair that still had that one stray strand of curl running the length of the right side of her face. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was looking at a ghost!

"But you - - You're supposed to be - -" Before Kakashi could get anymore jumbled words out of his mouth she strode forward and grabbed his arm in a friendly manner; well, friendly minus the force behind her grip. She was urging him to come along, to talk in private. He did so.

"Yes, it _has_ been a long time hasn't it?"

OOO

"Uh…what's…going on here?" Naruto watched the stranger drag their teacher away in mild surprise. He took a step to stop them, but was immediately cut of by a jerk from behind that had him sitting abruptly on the ground.

"Hey! Leave Naruto alone!" Growled Sakura. She took a step towards the girl that had accompanied the stranger. Her steps stopped the moment a pair of gold eyes were turned on her in deep annoyance.

"The only person I listen to is my sensei. And _you_ are not her."

Sasuke watched the masked figure. She was his height and cloaked from head to foot excluding her hands and her eyes. The feeling was slightly disturbing; like being stared at by a wraith. However, he could understand. Identities were something to be guarded.

His smirk was more directed at Naruto. Served him right for being knocked on his ass if he couldn't prevent it. The golden eyes were suddenly turned on him and Sasuke bristled. The girl took a few steps toward him only to be paused by Naruto's angry outburst as he jumped to his feet.

"Why you! I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Lord Hokage! How dare you?"

"You are…Uchiha Sasuke, correct?" Sasuke nodded, showing none of his surprise that the girl knew his name. "I thought as much." He thought he caught a glimmer of amusement in the golden irises, but it was quickly hidden as she turned to face Naruto. "Is that a challenge, future lord?"

"Believe it!" Naruto moved into a fighting stance.

"Uh…Naruto…Maybe that's not such a good idea," Sakura warned.

"Be quiet. I'm going to be the next Lord Hokage and I'm not going to back down from a fight just because some _girl_ thinks it's funny to sneak up on me. Now! Prepare yourself!"

It was over the second Naruto took his first step. The cloaked girl disappeared and suddenly Naruto was rising into the air, bound by a thick rope. The two remaining Shinobi looked towards the trunk of the nearest tree in time to see her tying the rope that held Naruto. He was struggling and yelling at her all the while for a fair fight.

"Foolish…You should never fight someone unless you are sure you're going to win. And, Uzumaki Naruto, you know nothing about me."

OOO

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Since seeing her face again Kakashi had felt many different emotions including confusion, surprise, and perhaps even a bit of relief; however, at this moment he was feeling only anger at her sudden appearance. "You just killed one of the only links to Erimori Jin!"

"You mean that moron back there?" Shiori asked, "I was only trying to help."

"Trying to…" He didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or strangle her, "_help_?" He put his hands on the side of his head in frustration. "Kuroyami, just tell me why you're here." He turned back to her, his one visible eye full of annoyance and suppressed resentment. Well, okay, not _that _suppressed.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, but I - -" She nibbled on her bottom lip in a nervous manner, unsure about how to address the situation. "I need… I need…"

"Shiori! Spit it out already!"

The young woman blinked. "I need your protection."

"My…_what_?" Now he really was going to laugh. After everything she expected to come here and successfully ask for his help.

"Not just me… My student. Her name's Yukiku. We're in trouble, and if you don't help us then…" She trailed off. "Listen, I know we're not exactly on the best of terms right now but - -"

"Not exactly on best of terms?" He spat, chuckling slightly. "Oh, no. This is far from 'not on best terms.' Also, I have my own students to worry about. I'm not about to just forget their safety to ensure the safety of a _traitor _like _you_." He turned to walk away.

"Kashi, wait!" She cried, grabbing his wrist. "Plea--" She couldn't finish her sentence. Kakashi spun just in time to catch her as she collapsed. "Ka…kashi." He put his hand on her forehead and it was warm to the touch. Her ivory complexion had taken on an ashen shade as they had argued.

"Damn it." He cursed aloud. They'd have to finish this later. With a sigh he picked her up and headed back to the kids. He wondered what kind of trouble they were getting into now.

OOO

"What's going on here?" came a voice from nearby. The four young Shinobi turned to see Kakashi emerging from the woods with the woman from earlier slung across his shoulder. Upon seeing Uzumaki stuck in the tree he commented, "Naruto, are you picking fights again?"

"You…" Team 7 turned to see the girl bristling with unchecked anger, "put Shiori-sensei down right now or else…"

Kakashi held up a hand. "Calm down. I didn't hurt her. Your teacher's sick. We're going to take her back to the hotel up this road." He paused for a second, "if that's all right with _you_."

The girl continued to bristle for a moment. No one moved for fear of upsetting her. "My name is Miyuki Yukiku. Shiori-sensei will ride with me, but we'll go with you…If that's alright with _you_." Her tone was calm, but her glare told the tale easily. She didn't trust any of them.

Kakashi nodded, then waited for the girl to mount her horse before handing Shiori to her. With the same grace he exuded when fighting he took Shiori's horse. Sasuke and Sakura were surprised. They'd never seen their Sensei on a horse, much less think that he could actually handle one. As he turned it around he looked up at Naruto.

"Get me down!" The boy was shouting.

Kakashi sighed, "If you can't get down yourself then you deserve to be up there."

Naruto glared at his teacher, but said nothing more. For once he realized he should keep his mouth shut (a/n: miracle!) and actually do as he was told. With the help of a sneering Sasuke, Naruto made it down in less than a minute.

"Meet us back at the inn." Kakashi ordered, then addressed the girl. "Follow me."

OOO

Shiori woke, her head throbbing like she'd been stuck by a hammer - - multiple times. When she tried to sit up the pain increased. A hand came down on her shoulder. "Shiori?" It was Kakashi. The female ninja turned her head, ignoring the skull-crushing agony. He was sitting beside the bed, looking worn and impatient.

"Kakashi. I'm sorry." Somehow she felt that didn't quite cover the situation.

He didn't look at her. "You passed out. The doctor said you haven't eaten in days. You've got a severe case of sleep deprivation. Your entire immune system is in shock." He explained, then swung his head so their eyes met. "I'm impressed you made it this far, Kuroyami."

"Stop calling me Kuroyami." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Its Shiori."

Silence again, then, "Only if you insist."

"Where's Yukiku?" Shiori wanted to know. She had to make sure her charge was safe or this whole trip would have been for nothing. Of anything she said, she was sure he would take her seriously on the subject of protecting one's students.

"Downstairs making fun of Naruto." Kakashi answered. For an instant Shiori thought she saw a flash of amusement on his face. She felt a softening of the heart as her eyes traced his features. She could tell he'd grown even more handsome over the years, but she could also feel the deep pains emanating from his soul. At that she felt sad.

Shiori tried to laugh to draw her attention away from that, "sounds like her," but it hurt her head.

"She reminds me of you, when you were younger… before…" Kakashi drifted off. He need not say another word, however. Shiori knew exactly what he was referring to, and she had a flush of shame. "You're supposed to be dead." He said suddenly.

"You say that as if you're disappointed I'm not." Shiori answered back.

He didn't say anything to that, and Shiori got the feeling that it was because he knew if he did then he'd probably reveal more than he wished to. He pulled over a tray containing soup and some tea. "The doctor said you should eat."

"I'm not hungry. Just let me go back to sleep." Shiori begged.

"You need food in your system or sleep isn't going to help you much."

"Kakashi…"

"Shiori, I'll shove it down your throat." He said, and his adamancy shocked her.

"You _wouldn't_…" She cried, but upon seeing the stern expression now written over his features she corrected herself, "you _would_." In defeat she reached over and grabbed the cup of tea. As she pushed herself up to sit against the wall she called out, "Kakashi!"

"…?" He turned and looked at her.

"About what I asked earlier, I- -"

"The two of you can stay." He answered sharply. She looked confused at his sudden change of heart, so he elaborated. "That girl down there… I don't have a right to turn her away, to punish her for a wrong that _you_ committed."

Shiori was relieved. A heavy burden lifted from her heart. If anything should happen to her, then Yukiku would be protected. She knew her student would be in good hands. Kakashi was a warrior, but he was also a good man. In knowing that, she tested his patience with one last comment. "I was only thirteen, Kashi."

He turned his back to her again. "Yes, I know. Isn't is amazing how much havoc a thirteen year old can create?" There was a touch of hatred, no, not hatred, but apprehension (revulsion?) in his tone. With a final remark he left her, "you're just like your father…"

And for the first time in years, Kuroyami Shiori cried.

OOO

Downstairs the three students in team 7 were watching the newcomer with curiosity and wariness. Although she had pulled down her hood , she still hadn't removed her mask. This said either she didn't trust them or she was dangerous - - possibly both. At this point Naruto didn't really care which, just as long as he got his revenge for being put up a tree.

"Aw, will you stop acting like a cry baby. You're a bad loser, you know that?" The girl directed at him when she saw his expression. "And anyway it was your fault. If you hadn't tried to fight me it wouldn't have happened. I'm not your enemy."

"And she's not ours." The sudden interruption caused the four teenagers to turn. Kakashi was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Yukiku, you can go up and see your Sensei now. She's conscious, but still weak."

"Thank you." Yukiku said, bowing her head momentarily in respect. She might not have to be nice to those kids, but this man, this Master Kakashi was one that she sensed great power and great good in. Also, Shiori-sensei had put faith enough in him to travel here to see him. At this point Yukiku wasn't sure of the reason yet, but she hoped to learn.

"Can you do me a favor, Miss Miyuki?" Kakashi put his arm out to pause her.

"What is it, Master Kakashi?" She inquired.

"Make sure she eats, all right? I have a feeling she's not listening to me."

Yukiku smiled gently before continuing up the stairs, "of course."

As soon as the girl vanished upstairs his students started with their questions, as he had expected. "Who is she?" "Do you know her?" "Is she a friend of yours?" "What is she doing here?" He held up his hands and hushed them.

"She's an old friend of mine, and the three of you will show her and her student the same respect you show me. Err… Scratch that, more respect than you show me." He sat down and leaned back against the wall. They continued to look at him, waiting for more. Finally they all exchanged glances, realizing that was all they were going to get for a moment. There was no need to get them into their personal feud. Not only was it not right, but it was pointless. He'd help Shiori out, then send her on her way. End of story.

He hoped.

OOO

"…_you're just like your father…"_

Shiori buried her face in her hands as the tears poured down her cheeks. Kakashi was right. Her father had been a disgrace, and because of her mistakes so was she. She didn't even have the liberty of blaming someone else for her ignorance. She'd had her chance and she'd blown it. Once you sold your soul there was no going back, or at least that's what she'd always been told.

Her heart broke at the way Kakashi looked at her. It was the look one gave an enemy or suspect, not a friend. After everything she'd done, and not done, she had deserved it. It hurt to have lost his friendship and trust, but at least she and Yukiku had a safe place to stay for a while.

Footsteps drew her attention to the door, and she quickly wiped away the tears that had accumulated on her face. "Shiori?" It was Yukiku. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Yukiku entered and closed the door behind her. As soon as she was away from prying eyes she pulled down her mask. "Are you okay? I was so worried when he carried you out of the forest like that, I thought that he'd hurt you…"

Shiori smiled. "He'd never hurt me. Not Kakashi. In fact he just threatened to shove the food down my throat to make sure I got better."

Yukiku raised an eye brow with a smirk. "Seems like a nice guy then. He actually asked me downstairs to make sure you were doing just that. How do you know him?"

"We met a long time ago. I was a different person then, so was he." Shiori hadn't expected that he would still care about her well-being. _Well, he did drag you all the way back here, didn't he?_ She reminded herself. Then again that might not be personal. "We're staying here for a while."

"Do you think he'll help us find Kamui?"

Shiori sighed. "He might, but he's got his own students to worry about."

"Heh. That blond one's a loud-mouth. I tied him to a tree."

"You _what_?"

"He tried to fight me, so I tied him up. Don't worry though, I didn't hurt him. Well, maybe his pride." Yukiku looked like she'd got a kick out of that.

"Just try to get along with them."

"Yes, of course, Master-dearest." Yukiku smirked. "Worry not. I will be on my best behavior."

"Sure you will."

"I will if you will." Yukiku shot at her. "Now, do as they said. Eat and get some sleep."

"Yes, Miss Miyuki." Shiori said with a childish grin, although she was looking forward to some rest after the last week or so.

"Well, I'm off. I'd rather get a good look at where we're staying… just in case." Yukiku pulled her mask up again. "Stay safe, Sensei." She left, closing the door behind her.

As Shiori finished off her food she ran the events of the day through her head, glad her part was over for now. With a shove she pushed the tray away and laid down to rest. Maybe she'd have a nice dream for a change. She'd take anything as long as she finally got some sleep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I decided to go ahead and put up chapter 2. Its not fair to put up a story and then with-hold just because they're aren't enough reviews. However, it will probably be a while before the next post. I'm working on a Gaara story called Dust under my collaboration account with a friend of mine. -Suna Village Prophets- If you're interested. I should have the first chapter up soon on there.

I hope you enjoy. I've got 14 chapters total planned out for this one, I just need to write them. Ja!


End file.
